1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release device for bicycle and, more particularly, to a quick release device for installing and removing wheels or other components quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the erstwhile, bicycle was regarded as a tool for transportation and its design focused on durability. Recently, due to changes in rider habits, bicycle design attaches importance to a quick release device. Thus, a user can install and remove components such as front and rear wheels easily and quickly, facilitating carrying the bicycle on a vehicle or a means of public transportation and reinstalling each of the components easily when the user needs to use the bicycle. Hence, the quick release device enables diverse use of the bicycle.
A conventional quick release device comprises a rod inserted into an axle of a wheel of a bicycle, a nut fastened to one end of the rod, and a quick release lever which is fixed to the other end of the rod and turnable as needed. To operate the quick release device, a user can turn the quick release lever to reduce the distance between the nut and the quick release lever to a predetermined clamping length, and then the user can further rotates a camshaft of the quick release lever to generate a clamping force. However, the predetermined clamping length is difficult to know by observation or experience; instead, it can only be inspected by rotating the camshaft. As a result, the user usually has to rotate the camshaft anew several times until the correct clamping length, clamping force, and clamping position are attained.